Solemn Vows
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott attacks to alpha to save the bus driver.


Title : Solemn Vows  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : Scott fights the alpha in an  
attempt to protect the bus driver.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Scott jerked awake from his nightmare. The image  
of killing Allison too much for his mind to take.  
Pain flooded his body. Sending him tumbling from  
his bed, to the floor.

Moaning low in his throat, he cracked his eyes  
open, and glanced down. His shirt was slashed  
to pieces. Soaked with his blood. His chest was  
clawed and bitten, bruised various shades of  
purple and blue. His back felt far worse.

Looking over at his bed, he could see his sheets  
saturated with red. Most of it dried. Thankfully  
his mattress had a waterproof protector on it,  
or it would be ruined.

Or rather, thank Stiles, and the soda incident  
during the summer of their first grade.

He slowly, painfully reached for his cellphone.  
First, he had to call Allison and make sure she  
was alive. Then he had to get Stiles. He wasn't  
healing for some reason.

Which meant he needed to call Stiles to take him to  
the clinic where he could stitch himself up, and  
Stiles could bandage him. Plus, his sheets had  
to be thrown away, the mattress protector wiped  
down, and new sheets put on.

All before his mom found them.

He hit speed dial, and began praying to whatever  
god watched over werewolves. If there was one.

00000

" So she's alive? " Stile's asked for the millonth  
time that morning.

Scott shot him a nasty pain filled glare as he half  
hobbled, and was half carried into the clinic.

" Again, yes. "

" Look, I'm just having a little trouble figuring  
this out, okay? " Stile's snapped, helping him  
onto the exam table. " I mean, you have a  
nightmare you're killing Allison in a school bus,  
and wake up looking like you went thirty rounds  
with Freddy Kreuger. Your healing isn't working  
for some unknown reason, and yet, Allison is fine.  
So forgive me if I'm just a little freaked! "

" You're not the one chopped and blended. " Scott  
panted through a sheen of sweat.

He struggled out of his blood soaked, long  
sleeved shirt, dropping it to the floor. Revealing  
not just his torn up back and chest, but his arms  
and shoulders.

" Scott, I think you need a doctor. " Stiles paled.  
" This is... This is really bad man. I don't think  
we can deal with this ourselves. "

" He's right. " Deaton entered the room. " You  
can't, but I can. "

" Deaton. " Scott jerked upright, flinching at  
the pull on his injuries.

" Hello, Scott. I see you had quite the night. "  
Deaton calmly pulled on a pair of exam gloves,  
and then began to set out his exam tray.

" I didn't know you could work on humans. " Stiles  
stated nervously, looking back and forth rapidly.

" I can't, but I do heal werewolves. " Deaton  
answered, putting out the last of his tools.  
" And the reason your healing isn't working is  
because your injuries were caused by an Alpha  
wolf. Last night, your Alpha called you out  
to hunt, from the news report this morning,  
I would guess at a school bus as the High  
school. "

" Oh man... " Stiles collapsed on a nearby  
stool.

Scott closed his eyes as flashes of memeory  
appeared in his mind. A human male inside a  
school bus. A school bus seat coming at him.  
Two glowing red eyes piercing him. Claws  
ripping into him.

" I remember some of it. " He whispered. " I  
tried to protect him. "

" I see. Then you refused the Alpha's command  
to hunt, and the Alpha punished you. " Deaton  
nodded, starting to treat him.

" Punish? " Stile's scoffed. " You mean mutilate. "

" He could have killed him. Most Alpha's would  
have. " Deaton calmly replied. " Werewolves are  
generally animalistic, leaving behind their  
humanity. Very few try to balance the two out. "

" I don't want to be like that. " Scott murmured.  
" I never wanted this. I want to be human. I want  
to find a cure. "

" There isn't one. There was a rumor that killing  
the Alpha which bit you would cure you, but the  
truth is killing the Alpha makes you an Alpha. "  
Deaton quickly quashed his hopes.

" Then I want to be balanced. I want to be as  
human as possible. To find a way to have control  
of the wolf, and continue a normal life. " Scott  
stated firmly.

" Then I will teach you. The proper way. " Deaton  
smiled calmly. " Not the way of the werewolf,  
depending on anger and pain. We'll also need to  
give you protection against the Alpha's control  
of you. "

" That would be really, really, really good. No  
offense but I don't want him going all super killer  
zombie on me and ripping my throat out. " Stiles  
shivered.

" Thank you for your overwhelming support. "  
Scott scowled from the table.

" You're welcome. " Stile's waved cheerfully.

" Relax. I know a powerful druid mark, the  
shield knot to be exact. A round shield knot  
would be best. The more intricate the better. The  
black ink is mixed with potent herbs and liquids,  
including wolfsbane and silver. " Deaton stitched  
a long mark on Scott's left arm.

" Wolfsbane? Silver? " Scott winced at the  
stitches. " Besides, you're talking like this  
mark is a tattoo. "

" There's no removing it once it's on you. "  
Deaton cut the thread. " It will also be very  
painful everytime the protection activates, not  
just for the person trying to control you, but  
for you as well. "

He swallowed at the thought of having to deal  
with his mom after this. Not just his wounds  
which she would find out about. Because the  
stitches would leave scars, but also because  
there would be no hiding a tattoo from her.

" Mom is going to ground me for life. " He  
moaned in realization.

Because he couldn't say no to the mark. Not  
even knowing about the pain it would cause.  
He couldn't risk the Alpha taking over his  
actions. Not if it could make him shift or  
kill at command.

" Dude, I think you should just tell her. " Stiles  
said. " I mean, seriously, it's gotten to a  
point where you can't hide it much longer. "

" Your friends right. Your mother need's to  
know. If for no other reason than to warn her  
about the Alpha. " Deaton started stitching  
another injury on Scott's left arm. " Wolves  
are social animals, and you've subconsciously  
created your own pack. A human pack. He'll  
want you to kill them off yourself. "

" Hence the mark of protection. " Stiles piped  
up.

" Right. " Deaton agreed. " When that doesn't  
work, his next step will be your mother. Turning  
her and force her into his pack. Possibly take  
her as his Alpha female. His mate. "

" When you say mate...? " Stiles gestured.

" Like wolves, werewolves take mates, the Alpha  
taking an Alpha female. They also tend to mate  
for life. A werewolf can have flings, one night  
stands, go on dates, just like humans. " Deaton  
lectured. " Or they can immediately find a  
female and it's over. There's no one else for  
them. "

" Let's say a sixteen year old werewolf, can't  
stop texting or calling a girl. Always sniffing  
her, looking at her. Won't break a date with her  
no matter what. Goes tearing through the woods  
after a werewolf for her. The girls voice calms  
him down despite serious wolf pms. " Stiles  
ticked off. " Would you say mate material? "

" Absolutely. " Deaton agreed.

" What would you say if I said the girl was an  
Argent? " Stiles went on.

" Does she know you're a werewolf? "

" No. "

Deaton cut the thread, starting on a third slash  
on his left arm. The dark man was silent for a  
long minute. Hands moving quickly and surely.

" You have to tell her before your bond with  
her gets stronger. A mate bond is nothing to  
play with. It can and will kill you. Right now,  
it's new enough all it will do is make you ill,  
but if it continue's to grow and it is broken  
you will die of a heart attack. "

" A broken heart? Seriously? " Stiles joked.

" Yes, and not just him. The girl too. " Deaton  
warned.

" Surely there's more to this than being around  
each other. I mean, there has to be some kind of  
freewill. A ritual. Dancing naked under the full  
moon, a chant, howling together at a bonfire? "  
Stiles asked.

" There is one thing. The bite. They must both  
bite each other on the neck and break the skin. "  
Deaton smiled at Stiles. " The bites will heal  
instantly and leave scars. Once healed the mating  
is complete. "

" Drive-thru marriage. " Stiles blinked.

" Not funny. " Scott tossed a wad of clean gauze  
at his friend. " Besides what am I supposed to say?  
To Allison or my mom? Hi, I'm a werewolf? No, I  
don't need a flea bath? Please, don't neuter me?  
Gee mom, guess what? If you want me, just buy a  
dog whistle and I'll come running? "

" Hey, that's not a bad idea. " Stiles perked up.

" Do it, and I'll show Lydia the pictures of you  
with Muffy. " Scott growled.

" You wouldn't. " Stiles fell off the stool.

" The ones from last year. " Scott growled deeper.

" No! " Stiles pleaded, getting on his knees,  
hands together. " I'll help you tell your mom,  
just don't do it! "

" Deal. " Scott nodded once.

" Muffy? " Deaton wrapped the left arm from  
shoulder to wrist.

" His very old, hot pink security blank. "  
Scott grinned.

" Oh shut up. " Stiles huffed from the stool.  
" You still sleep with your teddy bear, Max. "

Deaton let out a chuckle. Rolling to the right  
and starting on the other arm.

" You two are certainly interesting. "

Scott traded a sour look with Stiles. Interesting  
wasn't what the students or teachers called them.  
Outcasts, morons, rejects perhaps, but never  
interesting.

They had no other friends. No one in other social  
circles to talk to. Stiles was second string in  
Lacrosse. Scott would also be second string if it  
wasn't for being a werewolf.

No, interesting wasn't the word.

00000

" You are not looking so hot. " Stiles hissed.  
" Maybe you should go home. "

" No! " Scott refused, leaning heavily on his  
friend. " We agreed we'd tell my mom together,  
and if I go home now, she'll demand an explanation,  
and you know what she's like. "

" Yeah, she could drag a confession out of Dracula,  
and do it with just a look. " Stiles shuddered.

" I am not facing her alone. " Scott struggled up  
the stairs toward his first class, an arm over  
Stiles shoulders. " If I go down, you're going  
with me. "

" Hey! " Stiles shot him a wounded look.

" Don't give me that look! " Scott slapped Stiles  
chest. " You got me into this mess. You just had  
to go into the woods to search for the girl's body.  
Now, I'm going to get grounded for the rest of my  
natural life. Well, if I'm getting locked away,  
then so are you, buddy. "

" Dude, not cool. " Stiles sulked.

" What isn't? " Lydia asked. " God, what happened  
to you? "

" Scott? What...? " Allison hestitantly reached  
for him, her hands hoovering over his short sleeved  
grey shirt, and the thick layers of blood soaked  
gauze covering his arms.

" Long story? " Stiles tried.

" Try again. " Lydia ordered.

" Okay, complicated and not something we can  
talk about in public. " Stiles quickly rambled.

" Stiles! " Scott scolded.

" What? Deaton said you had to tell Allison. "  
Stiles reminded him.

" Yeah, but now? " Scott nearly whined.

" Do you not remember what he said? " Stiles  
cocked his head. " Broken heart syndrome. "

" I have time. "

" Not a lot, and hello, the Argents! Not to  
mention your local neihborhood Alpha. "

" Hey! " Lydia snapped her fingers, drawing  
their attention back to the two women. " I have  
no idea what the two of you are babbling about,  
and frankly, I don't care. But how about you  
start talking earth language. "

Allison gently touched his bruised face, slowly  
kissing him. Being very gentle. Brushing her lips  
over his.

" We can talk later if you want. " She offered.

" I'll probably lose my nerve. " He laughed  
nervously. " I still have to tell my mom later,  
Stiles volunteered to help. "

" Blackmailed. " Stiles helpfully corrected.

" The pictures can be produced anytime. " Scott  
said.

" Shutting up. " Stiles held up his hands.

" Watch it. " Scott nearly toppled over.

Thankfully Allison ducked under his other arm,  
taking his weight with surprising strength.

" Thanks. " He smiled.

" No problem. " She grinned back.

" I believe you were going to tell us why you  
look like a mummy? " Lydia rudely snapped.

" We should get out of the hall. " Stiles sobered.

" Is it really that bad? " Allison asked.

" Oh yeah. " Stiles empathized. " In fact, it's  
worse than anything you can think of. Or you  
might know, it depends on what your family  
told you about their job. "

" Stiles. " Scott warned.

" What? " Stiles innocently asked as he lead  
them to an empty classroom. " It's true. "

" My family sells guns to law enforcement. "  
Allison said in confusion.

" He means their other job. " Scott said quietly.

Stiles closed the door to the Science room. Totally  
serious for once. Scott pulled away from his  
girlfriend, sitting in a chair.

" That is their only job. " Allison stated.

" Oh boy. " Stiles rubbed his head. " She really  
doesn't know. "

" Know what? " Allison demanded. " What's going  
on? How did you get hurt, Scott? "

Lydia hopped up onto a table, watching everything  
closely.

" It's complicated. " Scott started.

" You two keep saying that. " Lydia narrowed her  
eyes. " But you never say why, or explain. "

" The night before Allison started school here,  
Stiles dragged me into one of his hare brained  
schemes. He wanted me to go into the forest and  
help him find the body of the girl. While in there  
his dad found him, and we were seperated. " Scott  
explained.

" Okay, interesting, but pointless. " Lydia brushed  
off.

" I found the girl, or half of her, and in the  
process I was attacked by something. It bit me.  
Really bit me. I'm talking a deep, bloody bite. "  
Scott told her. " Yet the next night it was  
healed. No bite, no scar, nothing. "

" Are you sure you didn't just dream it? "  
Allison frowned.

" Trust me, he didn't. " Stiles began to nibble  
at his nails.

" He's right. Remember when you sat down behind me  
in class and I handed you the pen. I heard you on  
the phone with your mom. Outside. In the hallway,  
I was listening to you talk to Lydia, about Friday  
night being family night. During Lacrosse practice,  
that was the first time I ever played well, Lydia  
can confirm it. I've always been second string. "  
Scott said. " Suddenly, I was stronger, faster,  
healing instantly, with super senses. "

" He was a major loser. " Lydia confirmed. " The  
asthma alone was a killer. You should have seen  
him. He'd walk two steps and break into these  
hilarious coughing fits. All bent over, going  
purple in the face, spit flying everywhere,  
scrambling for his inhaler. This one time he... "

" Lydia! " Stiles cut her off sharply.

Scott clenched his jaw.

" Well it was. " Lydia defended herself. " He  
couldn't even stay in class most of the time.  
God, his grades suffers so much cause he  
kept getting thrown out from having attacks. "

" Stiles is right, it's not funny. " Allison  
scolded Lydia.

" Fine. " Lydia backed off.

Scott felt a hand on his face, lifting it up.  
Allison was looking down at him kindly. There  
was no pity, or humor. Just love.

" So you went all superhuman after you were  
bitten? " She nudged.

" Yeah. I didn't need my inhaler or anything. "  
Scott managed. " Then I noticed cats were having  
weird reactions to me, and I was having strange  
physical changes. "

" Rabies. " Lydia supplied.

" He's a werewolf! " Stiles finally exploded.  
" He was bitten by an Alpha werewolf, the most  
powerful kind, and only type of werewolf who can  
make another werewolf. So now Scott's a Beta  
werewolf. "

" Last night, the Alpha werewolf decided to go  
human hunting and take Scott with him. The Alpha  
called him to the school bus, and tried to force  
Scott to help him kill a human. Scott managed to  
refuse, and even tried to protect the guy, and  
the Alpha went psycho on him. I'm talking serious  
mincing of body here. Deaton spent hours stitching  
him up. " Stiles waved his arms around.

" Are you high? " Lydia stared. " Seriously, what  
are you on? "

" I'm not high. Ask Scott. " Stiles huffed.  
" Allison's family are all werewolf hunters. Her  
dad shot Scott the same night they had their  
first date. In fact, one of the reason's we're  
having to tell you guys this is because of the  
whole wolves mating for life thing. Apparently  
Scott has started the mating bond thing with  
Allison, and it could kill them if it isn't  
dealt with. "

" Now I know you're high. " Lydia pointed.

" Argent means silver. " Allison muttered.

" What? " Lydia asked.

" Argent means silver. " She repeated.

" You are not seriously buying this stuff. "  
Lydia stared.

" No, of course not. " Allison shook her head.  
" Werewolves aren't real. Scott, tell me the  
truth. "

" Okay, Scott, time to show them the wolf. "  
Stiles instructed.

Scott hesitated. If he did this, it was over.  
His normal, or semi-normal life was through.  
He could no longer pretend to be a human being.  
A normal teenage boy. With a normal future ahead  
of him.

Sighing, he reached for the wolf that had been  
just below the surface all morning. It had been  
nursing it's bruised pride, and injuried ego.  
He could feel the wolf was upset it hadn't been  
able to do more to protect the human.

The wolf raced forward and in seconds he heard  
twin gasps.

" There's my boy. " Stiles crow.

" Would you cut that out? " Scott sighed.

" Oh come on, when you're not trying to kill  
me the wolf is awesome. " Stiles beamed.

" Oh god, it's true. " Lydia dropped her phone.  
" You're a werewolf. "

Scott shifted back to human form, and glanced  
at Allison.

" Werewolve's are like wolves. We mate for life.  
You're it. My mate. Deaton says the bond is  
young enough we can safely break it. We'll be  
sick for a while afterward, but otherwise, healthy.  
If we continue to date however, the bond will  
strengthen and we won't be able to break it  
without killing each other. " Scott explained.  
" There is a small ritual to finish the bond.  
But it's nothing but biting each other's neck. "

" You're a werewolf. " Allison said.

" Yeah. "

" And you basically want to marry me? " Allison  
asked. " I'm almost seventeen. I'm too young  
to be considering marriage. "

" I get it. "

" You're telling me my family hunts werewolves,  
and what? If we did bond, then what? I disown  
them? They disown me? They kill me? " Allison  
grabbed his shoulders.

" I don't know. " Scott admitted.

" Guess what? I don't either. " Allison snatched  
her bag up. " I think... I think we shouldn't see  
each other anymore. "

Scott felt a tear fall from his left eye. It was  
over. His mate had rejected him and his life. She  
had chosen the life of the hunter.

Just like he had known she would. Inside his soul  
his wolf howled it's anguish. Crying in a way he  
refused to.

" Stiles, can you take me home now? " He choked  
out.

" Yeah. " Stiles softly agreed. " Sure. "

He just prayed his mom took it better.

00000

" You're grounded! " Melissa McCall announced  
sharply.

" What?! " Scott rocked back.

" In fact, you're both grounded! " She jabbed  
her finger at the two boys on the sofa. " No tv,  
no playstation, no computer, no cellphones, etc. "

" How is this fair?! " Stiles demanded.

" How is not telling me my son is a werewolf fair? "  
Melissa demanded right back. " In fact, how is not  
telling me my son is being controlled by an insane  
serial killer Alpha werewolf fair?! "

" When you put it that way..." Stiles backed off.

" And a tattoo? Really?! " Melissa gestured.

" It was either a tattoo or let the Alpha play  
in my head some more. " Scott hurriedly defended  
himself. " Since he played in my head last night  
and it left me a walking mummy, I figured I'd go  
with the tattoo. "

" Okay, point made, but you're still grounded. "  
Melissa clapped. " I'm calling Stile's father  
however, and you two are going to get the great  
pleasure of explaining everything again. "

They groaned in unison, slumping into each other.

" We're dead. " Stiles grabbed his head in horror.

" Double parents. " Scott yanked at his hair.  
" Double grounding's. "

" Oh man, so not fair. " Stiles ground out.

" There has to be a law. "

" My dad is the law. " Stiles reminded him.

" I knew I should have stayed in bed. " Scott  
sighed. " The injuries, Allison, it was bound  
to be one of those days. "

" And Lydia being so mean. " Stiles sank into  
the sofa.

Scott sighed. It was a really bad day. Too bad  
it wasn't nearly over yet.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

" Werewolves use pain and anger to shift. "  
Deaton sat on the grass in front of Scott.  
" Negative emotions which can be used against  
them under the right circumstance's. What I'm  
going to teach you is to develope a two way  
link directly to the Earth. "

Scott kneeled patiently, clasping his hands,  
listening intently. His mom was seated on their  
back porch with Stiles and Stiles father.

" The link is permante. Your negative emotions  
will be channeled into the Earth, and the Earth  
will give you peace and calm back. In turn, you  
will find the shift easier, your abilties more  
powerful. You'll be able to use the Earth to  
see. " Deaton gently explained.

" Whoa. " Stiles dug into a large bowl of popcorn.

" If what you say is true, then why don't more  
werewolve's use this method? " Scott frowned.

" It was used exclusively by a pack of Druid  
werewolves. They were peaceful, protector's,  
like you. " Deaton's face darkened. " They  
were also hunted into extinction by other  
werewolf packs. "

" But why? " Stiles stopped snacking. " Aren't  
peaceful werewolves a good thing? "

" Like all things there are good and evil. The  
packs that hunted them were evil. They had the  
taste for human flesh, and had been at war with  
the Druid packs for hundreds of years. " Deaton  
said.

" Like the Alpha? " Scott asked.

" Yes. " Deaton bluntly answered.

Scott nodded silently. The sickness he felt  
since Allison's rejection churning in his stomach.  
The wolf paced inside his mind, growling out  
his decision.

" Show me. " Scott finally spoke. " Show me  
the Druid's way. Show me how to be a protector. "

" Close your eyes and touch your wolf. "  
Deaton began.

Scott closed his eyes and felt for his wolf.  
It was already there. Waiting for him. Reaching  
out to him.

" Alright. "

" Good. Now, press your palms into the grass.  
Bury them into the dirt. Up to your wrists. "

Scott laid his palms onto the grass and pushed.  
The grass gave way under his strength. The dirt  
pushing aside into clumps and falling over onto  
his hands.

" Direct the wolf into the Earth, through your  
hands. " Deaton monotoned.

The wolf howled loudly in his head. The hairs on  
his arms standing up on his arms and neck. A growl  
erupted from his throat.

He could feel the wolf stalking around in a circle.  
Down his head, his neck, over his left shoulder,  
his left arm, his left wrist, his left hand.

Scott threw his head back, eyes wide open, and  
silently howled out at the grey sky. He could  
see everything within five miles. Every insect,  
animal, person, and plant.

The anger which he had been fighting against  
since he had bitten drained slowly from his  
body. It was a relief.

Then the wolf hit his right hand, reentering  
his body. Racing up his right wrist, right arm,  
right shoulder, neck and head.

With it, came peace and calm.

The Earth surrounded him. Soothing him. Like a  
mother embracing him. Wrapping him in a green  
blanket of comfort. Like there was an actual  
spirit, or god.

" You feel her. " Deaton beamed.

" Who is she? " Scott breathed in awe.

" Acca Larentia. The goddess of Earth, Fertily,  
and all wolves. She is the mother of the first  
werewolves. Romules and Remus. " Deaton said.  
" Look on the inside of your left wrist. "

Scott flipped his hand over and peered at his  
wrist. A flash of gold shimmered up at him. A  
small upside down triangle with a line running  
through the top.

" The alchemy symbol for Earth, and the mark  
of the goddess. " Deaton spoke up. " It proves  
she has accepted you as her son, and a Druid. "

" Awesome, dude. " Stiles cheered.

" Did he have to get another tattoo? " His  
mom demanded in pure frustration.

" In this case, yes. " Deaton grinned up at  
her. " The goddess is particular about such  
things. "

" I don't suppose I could...? " Stiles started.

" No! " Came a chorus of voices.

" Damn. "

" So what now? " Scott asked.

" Now, you experiment with the link, and adjust  
to it. Then next week, we'll begin working on  
your new wolf form. " Deaton stood up.

" What new form? " Scott hopped to his feet.

" One perk about being a Druid werewolf is  
you can turn into a normal wolf. " Deaton  
clapped him on the shoulder. " It will take  
practice, and time. "

" In the meantime, we can start work on Earth magic.  
It won't be like what you read, or see in the  
media. No waving wands, or magic words. But  
you'll have a few useful tricks tucked under your  
belt. "

" I changed my mind. " Stiles walked up. " I so  
want to be a werewolf. "

Scott sighed at his friend, and slapped him upside  
the head.

" Ow, hey! "

" You're a moron. " He said simply.

Stiles was his surrogate brother, but he was  
tempted to use him for hunting practice. Maybe  
poucing, or stalking practice.

" Scott, please, stop planning to use my son  
for target practice. " The Sheriff sighed.  
" Come on, I'll take you two for ice cream. "

" You were going to use me for target  
practice? " Stiles tugged at him.

" Hunting. " Scott shrugged innocently.

" What?! " Stiles squeaked.

Scott threw his arm over his friends shoulders  
and started for the car. The peace he felt not  
helping with the illness from Allison's rejection,  
but at least the anger was gone.

11111

Scott's head shot up as gunshots rang out in  
the distance. He was suddenly very thankful  
he had healed, though scarred. Not to mention  
off punishment thanks to a timely intervention  
from Deaton.

He grabbed his leather jacket, and darted out  
his bedroom window. Racing through the streets,  
he shifted to his hybrid form, letting lose in  
the moon light.

Howling beckoned him onward. Gunshots echoeing  
in the silent streets. He ducked into the heavy  
shadows, skidding into a pitch black corner, and  
watched.

A woman with a heavy assualt rifle was sighting  
something on the roof. Firing and hitting someone,  
if the thudding sound was accurate. A satisfied  
smirk crossed her face, and she slung the rifle  
over her shoulder.

A SUV pulled up. Chris Argent's car. He stormed  
out, slamming his door in a rare show of temper.

" Get in. "

" Not even a ' Hello, nice to see you? ' " She  
asked

" All I've got at the moment is, ' please put the  
assault rifle away before someone notices. ' " He  
glanced around.

" That's the brother I love. " She scoffed.  
" There were two of them "

" The Alpha? "

" I don't know, but one of them tried to kill  
me. "

" One of them is going to lead us to the other  
and he can't do that if he's dead. " Chris said.

" Well I can't help kill either of them if one  
of them kills me first. "

" How long will it take? " Chris asked.

" I give them forty-eight hours. " She shrugged.  
" If that. "

Scott watched them leave in confusion.

' What. The. Hell? '

He needed to talk to Deaton, cause he had no  
clue to what was going on. Well other than there  
was another hunter in town.

An Argent.

11111

Scott wrestled with the lock on his bicycle. It  
really was time for a new one, but he was always  
putting it off. He didn't want to spend the money.

HONK!

He jumped. Standing up, he peered over his shoulder,  
and let go of his bike.

" Nonononono! Not here. " Scott panicked.

Derek was standing in front of Stiles Jeep. Pale,  
and swaying. He took off in a sprint for the Beta.

' This isn't happening. '

Except it was, in front of the entire school.  
Worse, Derek proceeded to sit down, or fall down  
on his butt. Becoming paler by the minute.

" What the hell? " He asked Stiles.

The other boy climbed out of the Jeep.

" What are you doing here? " He questioned the  
man.

" I was shot. " Derek breathed.

" He's not looking so good, dude. " Stiles said.  
A repeat of himself from just days before.

' You think. ' He shot silently at his friend.

Stiles shrugged helplessly.

" Why aren't you healing? "

" I can't. It was a different kind of bullet. "  
Derek swayed.

" A silver bullet? " Stiles volunteered.

" No, you idiot. " Derek managed to bite back.

" Wait, wait. " Scott remembered back to the  
night before. " That's what she meant when she  
said you had forty-eight hours. "

" What? " Derek panted. " Who said forty-eight  
hours? "

" The one who shot you. " He replied calmly.

Derek arched up, eyes shifting back and forth.  
Horns honking behind them.

" What are you doing? Stop that. " Scott scanned  
for people watching.

" That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't. "

" Derek, get up. " Scott ordered. " Help me get  
him in your car. "

Stiles grabbed his other arm and together they  
manuevered Derek into the passenger seat.

" I need you to find out what kind of bullet  
they used. " Derek said.

" How am I supposed to do that? " Scott asked.  
" Allison broke up with me. We're not talking,  
at all. "

" Figure something out! " Derek stressed.

" Why should I help you? " Scott huffed.

" Because you need me. "

Scott slammed the door shut. " I don't need  
you. Deaton is teaching me. "

" You really think you can take the Alpha by  
yourself? " Derek demanded.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at him. It was a  
good point. No amount of training, or Earth  
magic would help him defeat an Alpha. But with  
another Beta beside him...

" Fine, I'll try. " Scott agreed. " Stiles,  
take him to the clinic. He'll be safe there. "

" Right. " Stiles cranked the Jeep.

Scott moved away, watching his friend high tail  
it. How was he supposed to get access to his ex's  
house? A house full of hunters?

11111

The racing bike leapt the curb, coming to a  
stop in front of the Argent's house. Of  
course, his bad luck held, as Allison's car  
stopped inches from him. Coming close to hitting  
him.

" Damn it, Scott! I almost killed you! " She  
yelled, slamming her door shut.

" I know. " He winced at her tone. " I'm sorry. "

" What are you doing here? I told you I didn't  
want to see you anymore. " Allison fidgetted.

" And I totally respect that. I wouldn't even be  
here, or try and see you if it wasn't an  
emergency. " He pleaded. " I swear. "

She stared at him, playing with her backpack's  
straps. Finally, she sighed and nodded.

" Last night, your aunt shot a Beta with a  
special bullet. If I don't get a hold of one and  
bring it to the Beta, he'll die. Soon. " Scott  
explained.

" You're not serious. " Allison stated in  
disbelief. " My aunt would never hurt anyone.  
Muchless kill another person. Not even... "

" A monster. " Scott supplied with a hard  
tone.

" I didn't say that! " She snapped.

" You didn't have to! " He hoarsely choked.  
" You think I don't see how you look at me now.  
How you avoid me? Or whisper to Lydia about me?  
Or go to great length's not to brush up against  
me in the halls? "

" Scott..." She pressed her fingers into her  
lips.

" I know you choose being a hunter over me. "  
He panted. " Choose to kill me and my kind. But  
I have to get this bullet. I can't let this Beta  
die. If I do, I'll have to fight the Alpha alone  
when he comes for me, and he will come for me. "

" I'll prove you wrong. " Allison headed for the  
door. " There's no bullet. "

Scott followed her inside. Silently, dropping his  
bag by the door, and then moving down the hall.  
She lead him into a large bedroom with several  
suitcases.

" The only bag she didn't unpack is this one. "  
Allison kneeled down by the bed, dragging out a  
small, black bag.

She unzipped it, flipping the soft lid up, and  
immediately froze. The inside was filled with  
ammo. A lot of ammo. In the center was a black  
metal box.

Scott kneeled beside her and squeezed her shoulder  
in support. Then he reached out to the box. He  
hefted it out. Scott opened it and saw what he  
was looking for. A small wooden box with a  
picture of a purple flower.

" What is it? " Allison softly asked, wiping  
at her face. Obviously trying to hide evidence  
she had been fighting back tears.

" I'm not sure. " Scott removed his cellphone  
and started his google translation program.  
" Wolfsbane. I need to call Stiles. "

Allison nodded, removing a bullet, and handed it  
to him. He stood up as he hit speed dial. Tucking  
the bullet into his jeans pocket.

" Stiles? It's wolfbane. " Scott stepped out  
of the guest room.

" Dude, get here, now! " Stiles empathically  
ordered.

" Did you hear me? " Scott said.

" I heard you, I registered, and I don't care.  
Just get the bullet, and get here. Now! " Stiles  
squawked. " Before the wolfman rips my head off. "

" Calm down. He won't hurt you. "

" Tell that too him! " Stiles said.

" Look, he's hurt, and cranky. I could get the  
same way before I started lesson's with Deaton. "  
He gently calmed his friend. " Remember you're  
dealing with a wounded werewolf. Not a human. He's  
going to instinctivaly lash out. In this case,  
verbally. Now tell him the bullet is wolfsbane. "

" Right, right. " Stiles took a deep breath.

Scott heard his friend talking in the background.  
The deep sounds of a wounded werewolf fighting  
back his pain.

" He said he needs the bullet. " Stiles came  
back.

" I'll get it there as soon as I can. " He  
swore.

" Hurry. " Stiles hung up.

Scott swore silently. It sounded like the  
bullet was acting fast. Far faster than Allison's  
aunt had predicted.

" You're taking lesson's with your boss? "

The teen faced his ex. He could no longer trust  
her. She was on her families side. A hunter,  
an Argent. The enemy.

" Apparently there are two types of werewolves,  
the normal kind which uses anger and pain to  
shift, and the Druid wolves. Which are actually  
extinct. " Scott found himself spilling. " They  
were killed off by the normal were's. Or rather,  
were's who hunted human's. Deaton say's the Druid  
wolve's were protector's of human's, so there  
was this whole secret war going on. "

" So he's teaching you what exactly? " Allison  
frowned in confusion.

" How to be a good little Druid wolf. " Scott  
pushed up his left sleeve to show his mark.  
" See? I finished the first exercise yesterday.  
The Earth goddess marked me as her son. "

" Earth goddess? Gaia? " Allison stepped forward  
to see the mark better.

" Gaia is one of her names, her Roman name is  
Acca Larentia. "

" The mother of Romulus and Remus. "

" Exactly. " Scott lit up. " I actually felt her  
too. It was incredible. "

Allison moved down the hall into the living room.  
Scott hesitantly followed. Pausing at the junction  
leading to the front door.

" There's a rumor going around school. " Allison  
spoke up, drawing him into the living room. She  
wrapped her arms around herself. " They're saying  
you have some bad scarring. "

Scott shifted from foot to foot, trying to avoid  
her gaze.

" You knew I was hurt. " He decided to answer.

" How bad did the Alpha punish you? "

" I had to protect the bus driver. " Scott felt  
his face darken. " Not that it did much good. "

" It wasn't your fault. "

" Look, I should get the bullet to Stiles. "

" I want to see. " Allison stepped in front of him.

" Wh-what? " He jerked back.

" Take off your shirt. " She ordered, stepping  
forward.

" You're not serious. " He swallowed.

" Take it off. " Allison repeated. " Or I'll take  
it off for you. "

He tried backed away but she leapt on him. The wolf  
refused to help him. It wouldn't raise a paw to  
it's mate. Neither would he, but he wasn't about  
to let her see how bad he'd been hurt.

Somehow she managed to get her hands under his  
shirt, pushing it up to his arm pits. He fell  
to the floor and flipped them so she was on her  
back. Unfortunately, she used it to her adavantage  
and he found himself with the shirt over his head.

" Cut that out. " He sqiurmed.

He yelped in pain when the shirt was suddenly  
yanked off. Scott fell back onto his butt. He  
glared up at her. The girl truimphantly holding  
his shirt in her hand.

" You took complete advantage of being my mate. "  
He accused her.

" Maybe, but I got your shirt. " She smirked.

As he climbed to his feet, the smirk melted away.  
The scars he had tried to hide from her were  
revealed. They were on both arms, shoulders, chest,  
and back. It was all claw marks, and no bites.

" I'm sorry. " Allison touched him lightly over  
his heart.

" For what? " He whispered.

" Everything. Nothing. " Allison sighed. " I  
just don't know what to do. "

" What ever you decide, I'll support you. "  
Scott said.

" You keep saying that. " She groaned.

" It's true. "

" Even if I become a hunter? " Allison questioned  
sarcastically.

" Yes. "

" Why?! "

" Because I love you. " Scott couldn't stop  
himself from saying.

Allison fell forward into his arms. Resting her  
head against his heart.

" Why do things have to be so complicated? "

" Because you're growing up. " A female voice  
spoke up from behind them. " Interesting scars  
you have there, sport. Where'd you get them? "

' Shit! '

Scott pulled away from Allison and slowly turned.  
Three adults were in the entrance of the living  
room. They were studying his scars intently. One  
was a woman with very short, bright red hair. The  
second woman was Allison's aunt. With long, blonde  
hair. The third was her father.

" My scars? " His voice broke. ' Double shit! '

" Scott, was attacked by... " Allison started  
nervously.

" Allison! " Chris Argent barked. " I think the  
boy can explain. "

He shifted his eyes toward Kate and then toward  
the other two. He had spoken to Deaton after the  
events of last night. The Vet had been a fountain  
of information about Kate Argent. Especially  
concerning the Hale fire.

Deaton had also told him about the Argent family  
hunting rules. ' We hunt those who hunt us. '

" If Kate Argent goes rogue, will she be held  
accountable? " He asked finally.

Chris Argent's head rose in surprise, eyes  
darting to his wife, and then his daughter.

" Explain. " Mr. Argent demanded simply.

" Scott, no! " Allison grabbed his arm.

" Allison, don't make me send you to your room! "  
Her mother, Victoria, barked.

Scott licked his suddenly dry lips. Flickering  
his eyes over to his ex's pleading ones.

" Certain people told me your sister was behind  
the Hale house fire, and behind certain deaths  
involving human sympathizers or family members. "  
He nervously winced. " I have information,  
and I want to be sure my friends, and family,  
including Allison, are safe from her. "

He felt Allison tighten her hold, digging her  
nails into his skin.

" No member of the Argent family would kill a  
human, or a werewolf who hasn't killed a human. "  
Victoria sounded insulted.

Chris, on the other hand, faced Kate. His ice  
cold eyes piercing his sister's with raw rage.

" What did you do?! " He growled.

" I did my job. " She snarled back.

The house became a tomb at the realization of  
the truth settled over it.

" There were human being's in the Hale house.  
Children for god's sake. " Chris stared in  
disbelief. " Hell, most of the werewolves  
never took a human life! "

" So. Fucking. What. " Kate shrugged off.

" Were there others? " Chris grabbed her jacket.

" Does it matter? "

" Were there others?! " Chris shook her.

" Yes! " She yelled in his face. " I did what  
I had to! I got the target! No matter what it  
took! "

Scott took a shaky breath as she admitted to  
murdering humans. Innocent werewolves.

" That isn't how we work. " Allison's mother  
became cold. " We have a code for a reason. "

" The code is old fashioned. " Kate shrugged  
her brother off.

" That's not for you to decide. " Chris argued.  
" Go to your room while I talk to Scott. "

" So what, are you going to ground me now? "  
Kate scoffed.

" What I'm going to do, is decide whether to  
send you back home for trial. " Chris answered.  
" For now, you are not to go near Scott, or his  
family, and friends, am I clear? "

" Yeah, crystal. " Kate glared. Storming off  
to her room.

Chris let out a sigh then turned his glare  
on Scott and Allison.

" Now, your scars. " Chris said.

Scott shot Allison a look.

" Don't. " She whispered.

" I'm a Beta werewolf. I was bitten by the Alpha  
who's currently on a rampage. The Alpha was behind  
the attack on the bus driver. He actually tried  
to make it a pack event. He called me to the bus,  
ordered me to kill. " Scott swallowed as the two  
adults shifted like they were going for weapons.  
" Somehow I managed to resist the kill command,  
and tried to protect the driver. The Alpha wasn't  
too happy with me. It's how I got the scars. "

" You expect us to believe that? " Victoria  
scowled at him. " That you disobeyed the Alpha? "

" Test my blood against the blood found on the  
bus. " Scott suggested. " By the time the Alpha  
was finished my blood had saturated almost every  
inch of the bus. "

" He's telling the truth. " Allison confirmed.  
" The day of the attack, Scott came in covered  
in bandages. He could barely move. Stiles said  
it took almost all morning to stitch him up. "

" Injuries from an Alpha wouldn't heal. " Chris  
mused to his wife.

" The same morning I got a protection mark so  
the Alpha couldn't control me anymore. " Scott  
turned so his back was facing the two Argents.  
" See. It's a Shield Knot made with wolfsbane,  
silver, and a bunch of herbs I can't pronounce. "

" Old magic. " Chris nodded.

" Yes, sir. " Scott turned back. " I know someone  
who's teaching me to be a Druid werewolf. "

" You realize how other werewolves will respond  
to you? " Chris Argent studied him.

" Yeah. " Scott agreed. " But I don't like  
the idea of anger and pain being my main emotions  
for the rest of my life. I'm a protector, not  
a killer."

" Hmm. "

" I want to help you stop the Alpha. I can't  
tell you who he is, because I don't know. But  
he's obsessed with me. He wants me by his side.  
At any cost. He'll use my friends, my mom, Allison,  
to get me. " Scott passionately spoke. " I won't  
let him. I don't care if it costs me my life. "

" Are you sure about that? " Chris pierced him  
with his eyes.

" I'm positive. " Scott shot back. " I know you  
hate werewolves. I know you probably hate me.  
But I want to join you. I'll learn to use any  
weapon, to work with any person, including Kate.  
I'll personally walk into any situation you want  
me to. "

" No! " Allison finally spoke up. " I won't let  
you do this! "

Scott frowned and glanced over at her.

" Isn't this what you want? " He asked. " You  
said you wanted to be a hunter. To kill  
werewolves. "

" No. I said I didn't want to be disowned, or  
killed by them for being the mate of a werewolf. "  
Allison corrected sharply.

" It doesn't matter. The Alpha has to be stopped,  
and so far my way isn't working. Stiles and me  
have been working ourselves to the bone trying  
to identify the Alpha. We've come up with nothing. "  
Scott told her. " We've even got his dad in on it. "

" Give it time. You two are smart. Really smart.  
When you can keep Stiles under some kind of  
control. " She soothed.

" There is no time. Don't you get that. Every day  
that goes by is another possible death. The Alpha  
is on a rampage. It's killing people and there's  
nothing I can do. I... I feel helpless and I hate  
it. " Scott told her. " I hate this curse. I hate  
being a werewolf, and I hate feeling like I'm  
cheating at Lacrosse, I hate not having asthma  
anymore, or not being normal, or there not being  
a cure. "

" The Alpha's too strong. It will kill you. "  
Allison sniffed.

" Maybe. But I have to try. " Scott backed away,  
and faced the Argents. " Will you let me do this?  
Will you let me help hunt the Alpha? "

Chris Argent and his wife exchanged long, silent  
glances. Totally emotionally blank looks. Then  
they looked back at Scott.

" This goes against everything the Argents have  
ever stood for. No hunter, no Argent, has ever  
let any werewolf, or supernatural creature join  
their ranks in any capacity. "

Scott felt his hopes fade. It had been a spur of  
the moment idea. One he had come up with after  
the three adults had entered the house.

" Congradulations. " Chris held out his hand.  
" We'll start tommorrow. "

He sighed in relief, taking the hand.

" Thanks. "

" Now, what was that about mates? " Chris grinned  
darkly.

' Shit! '

11111

" Where the hell have you been?! " Stiles  
demanded dropping the saw on the exam table.

" Getting a little hunter werewolf talk from  
Allison's father! " Scott rushed in then stared  
at the saw and Derek's arm. " What the hell were  
you about to do?! "

" Cut his arm off! " Stiles yelled in a panic.  
" Thanks for saving me from a lifetime of night-  
mares by the way. And what kind of talk?! "

" The Argent family caught me with my shirt off. "  
He handed the bullet to Derek, throwing his bag  
to the side. " I had to spill, and Allison used  
the mate word. Needless to say her dad got a  
bit freaky on me. There was a gun involved. "

" Shit. " Stiles blanched. " How are you alive? "

" I didn't say were it was aimed. " Scott crossed  
his legs.

" Not cool. "

Derek passed out. The bullet rolled into the  
grate under the table.

" No! " Scott scrambled for the bullet.

" What do we do with the bullet? " Stiles asked.  
" Derek, wake up! "

Scott stuck his fingers through the grate, grazing  
the bullet. His wolf paced forward, nudging him,  
and he nodded in agreement. Claws sprang forth,  
clasping the ends of the bullet. Carefully, he  
maneuvered it up through the slit of the grill.

" Got it. "

" Don't kill me. " Stiles begged.

Scott glanced over in time to see his friend punch  
Derek across the face. The werewolf came awake and  
snatched the bullet from him.

" Now what? " Stiles quired.

Derek pryed the top of the bullet off with his  
teeth. The man spit it out, and dumped the  
contents on the table. Hale dug a lighter from  
his pocket. Thumbing it open, and lit the  
wolfsbane on fire.

Seconds later it had burned out. Derek took  
several deep breaths, scooping up the herbs,  
and shoving it into his wound.

The man screamed in pain. Arching up as he  
landed on the floor. The dark veins standing  
up from the skin, spread from wrist to shoulder  
began to disappear until there was nothing left.

Derek stopped screaming, falling to the floor  
with a final thump, and sighed. The man untied  
the turnique from his arm.

" That. Was. Cool. " Stiles crowed.

Scott rolled his eyes. His friend was at it  
again.

" Not as cool as your Earth magic, or Druid  
wolfism. " Stiles assured him.

" You've converted to Druidism? " Derek shrugged  
on his jacket.

" Yeah. The whole anger/pain thing wasn't working  
for me. " Scott wearily said.

" I see. " Derek nodded thoughtfully. " Are you  
sure you want to walk that path? "

" I'm sure. "

" You know the Druid wolves died out. Hunted  
by other wolves. " Derek moved in close.

" I know. " Scott stared up into cold eyes.

" I would be very careful. " Derek patted his  
cheek. " Or you might end up hunted too. "

" Is that a threat? " Scott asked.

" It's a warning. " Derek growled.

Scott glared after the wolf as he left. He'd  
had a weird day already. He didn't need to add  
to it with Derek's threat's.

" Just what I need. "

" What happened with Allison's dad? " Stiles  
asked.

" Starting tommorrow I'm learning to hunt  
werewolves. "

" Are you nuts? " Stiles dropped the scalpel  
he was playing with. " You are a werewolf. "

" Druid werewolves hunt werewolves who hunt  
humans. " Scott pointed out. " We're protectors.  
We protect humans. Though I haven't done too well  
so far. "

" But the Argents? "

" Trust me, not my first idea. " Scott nodded.  
" Or my second, or third. Allison heard about my  
scars and tackled me. She got my shirt off and  
her family walked in. Let's face it, the scars  
can't be explained by a mountain lion. "

" So true. " Stiles sighed.

" My life flashed before my eyes. Three hunters  
staring me down. Armed with guns. I could smell  
the gunpowder. " Scott shivered.

" Damn. " Stiles paled.

" So I told the truth. "

" You didn't. "

" I did. " Scott admitted. " It was spur of  
the moment, but it occured to me, who better  
than the hunters to help us find the Alpha. "

" You're either a genius or a complete dumb ass. "  
Stiles admired.

" Allison thinks I'm a dumb ass. " Scott  
sheepishly said. " She said I'm going to get myself  
killed. "

" I'd agree with her. " Deaton walked in.  
" Joining the hunters is risky. Though under  
the circumstances, probably smart. Derek Hale  
isn't to be trusted. He is after the Alpha, not  
just to avenge his sister, but to become an Alpha  
himself. "

" What's so bad about that? " Stiles inquired.

" Derek will start to build a pack. Aiming for  
any teenager he can talk into becoming a  
werewolf. Abused, ill, poor, rejected. "

" People likely to lash out at society. " Scott  
reasoned.

" Exactly. " Deaton fully entered the room.  
" They will also be drawn to you, Scott. "

" Me? "

" You're strong. Mentally, if not magically, and  
becoming so physically. " Deaton sat down. " As  
you continue your training with me, and start  
training with the Argents, you will rapidly  
develope. Which will cause supernaturally  
inclined people to respond to you. "

" Not good. " Stiles responded.

" No, it isn't. " Deacon replied. " Especially  
if Allison doesn't agree to the mate bond. "

" Don't tell me..." Scott winced.

" Supernatural females, werewolves in particular,  
look for strong males in mates. " Deaton laughed  
at his discomfort. " Of course, female werewolves  
are also notorously agressive. "

Scott felt a horrible sinking sensation in the  
pit of his stomach. He didn't like the sound of  
this at all. In fact, he was tempted to run right  
back to the Argents and beg Allison on bended knee  
to be his mate.

No. For now, he was just going to ignore the talk,  
and concentrate on the main problem.

The Alpha.

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

" I have an idea. "

The Argents silently gestured the sweaty boy to  
continue. Scott was reluctant since Allison was  
in the room. However, since he had started  
training, she had too. Refusing to let him train  
alone.

" Stiles has pointed out to me that I've developed  
what he calls a human pack. Me, Stiles, Allison,  
Lydia, and for god knows what reason, Jackson. "  
Scott rolled his eyes. " The Alpha won't let this  
continue. He'll want my human pack dead, but he'll  
want them dead by my hand. "

Allison's mother leaned forward on the kitchen  
table, her arms folded, eyes narrowed intently.

" Very clever. The Alpha doesn't know you have  
the protection mark. " She smirked.

" Exactly. Stiles thinks the Alpha would come  
at my howl. If it's loud enough. We figure the  
school intercom would do the trick. " Scott  
tapped his fingers on the table. " We can't  
do it tonight because of the teacher's  
conferences, or tommorrow, but the night  
after might work. "

" The Alpha might use the chance to lure  
your pack to the school. " Chris considered.

" Stiles dad said he would station a few men  
in the area and keep them out. " Scott  
volunteered.

" Excellent work. " Victoria gave the  
slightest praise.

" We can block all exits, except the front,  
and then trap the Alpha inside with us. " Chris  
leaned back in thought. " With the right weapons,  
enough men, we could kill him. "

" I can't shift into a normal wolf yet. " Scott  
frowned. " But I have learned one Earth spell.  
It's a simple spell. It let's me blend into  
shadows. "

" It will be useful in a pitch black school. "  
Chris stapled his fingers together.

" I think we should do it. " Mrs. Argent said.  
" It's our best shot of killing the Alpha. You  
said yourself Scott is a dead shot, and with his  
spell he can blend in well. "

" She's right. " Kate's voice broke in.

" What are you doing in here? " Chris growled.

" I know you're angry at me. " Kate strolled  
in. " But I'm the best you have, and if you  
want this thing dead, you need me at your back. "

Scott hated himself for what he was about to do.  
He really did, but he had seen her the night  
she shot Derek. He'd seen her move. Seen her  
act, and react.

" She's right. " He said. " Whatever she has or  
hasn't done can wait until the Alpha is dead.  
Right now, we need all the help we can get. "

" Well, here's a surprise. " Kate studied him  
with hooded eyes.

Allison took his hand, shooting a dark look at  
her aunt.

" Fine, you can come, but you do what I say, and  
that includes working with Scott. " Chris ordered  
her.

" Hey, I get it. " Kate held her hands up. " I'll  
play nice with the doggie. He is house trained,  
right? "

" Leave him alone. " Allison glared.

" Chill, I was just joking. " Kate smiled. " Now,  
you were saying about the school? "

Scott cleared his throat. " Yeah. Stiles dad,  
he'll have men stationed to keep my human pack  
out in case the Alpha tries for a reverse trap. "

Allison squeezed his hand in reassurance, and he  
took a deep breath.

" We'll have all the doors locked, leaving the  
front open. Once the Alpha is inside with us  
and the hunters, we'll shut and lock it. " Scott  
went on.

" Okay, liking it so far. " Kate hummed.

" The school will be pitch black and there is  
a lot of stairs. Doors are another problem. I  
figure we can either try and lead the Alpha to  
the gym for a face off, or risk an all out hunt.  
Both has it's risks. " Scotts scratched his head  
in confusion.

" Our best bet would be the gym. " Chris said.  
" An all out hunt would be high risk casualties. "

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
